maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Fabiana Branco
Fabiana Branco is the wife of Rodrigo Branco, a real estate mogul, living in Sao Paulo, Brazil. Background Fabiana was born on April 24, 1985 in Lisbon, Portugal. Her maiden name is Taveres. Fabiana has one sister, Giovanna. During 2008, Fabiana met Rodrigo Branco at a charity dinner, and the two got married in March 2009. Events of Max Payne 3 In 2012, Rodrigo hires Max Payne, a former NYPD detective, as a bodyguard to the family. At one point, Fabiana was invited to a party. At a point during the party, she is kidnapped by the Commando Sombra and held for ransom. She cries out for Max, minutes before she is taken. Police information Details *'Surname:' Branco *'Forename(s)': Fabiana *'Maiden Name': Taveres *'Nationality': Brazilian *'Date of Birth:' 24/04/1985 *'Place of Birth': Lisbon, Portugal *'Height': 1,75 M *'Weight': 58 KG *'Marital Status': Married *'Children:' None Overview **Married to São Paulo property developer, Rodrigo Branco, age 51. **Her husband’s net worth is estimated at over R$1 billion. **Born in Lisbon to a Portuguese mother and Brazilian father. **Moved to Brazil when she was 10 years old. **Grew up in the city of São Carlos, about 230km from São Paulo **Her father Orlando Taveres is a dentist; her mother Beatriz Taveres a teacher. **She has a younger sister Giovanna Taveres, age 26. **Spent one semester at university in São Carlos studying fashion but dropped out to pursue a modeling career. **Moved to São Paulo when she was 19. **Appeared in a MaxClean shower gel commercial in 2005. **Worked in fashion PR for six months in early 2006. **Dated a string of celebrities in her early twenties – including soccer player Roque Cariano and actor Donato Escalda. **First met Rodrigo Branco at a charity dinner in 2008. **They married in March 2009 – a 300-guest wedding in Ilhabela. **Big name on the São Paulo social calendar – often seen at gallery openings, fashion shows, movie premieres. **Regular face on the São Paulo party circuit together with brother-in-law Marcelo Branco. **Frequents some of the city’s most exclusive nightclubs such as Moderno and Miragem. **Serves on the board of 7 different charitable foundations in São Paulo. **Checked into rehab in December 2009 but discharged herself after two weeks. **Ranked #79 on Brazil’s Hot 100 Women list in 2010. **Suspected of an affair with banker Breno Francela in 2011 **Her sister Giovanna also lives in São Paulo. Currently works for favela outreach program Anjos do Morro. **Arrested in June 2007 for cocaine possession. **Arrested in September 2009 for DUI. **Kidnapped by gang members in November 2010 - extracted unharmed in an UFE rescue operation. **Another attempted kidnapping outside a São Paulo restaurant in August 2011. **The Branco family now employs its own in-house security team. **Her husband’s younger brother is prominent São Paulo politician Victor Branco. Behind the scenes *Her name was first seen in the ransom letter sent to her husband, in the first trailer. *Fabiana has a blonde hair in-game and the second artwork she features in. In her first artwork, she had a light brown hair instead. Gallery FabianaAvatar.jpg|Head avatar of Fabiana in Rockstar Games website. FabianaKidnappedAvatar.jpg|Artwork of Fabiana, held by a Commando Sombra member. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Max Payne 3